The present invention relates generally to network management and in particular to a method, system and storage medium for detecting network elements and maintaining an inventory of network elements.
Networks such as local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) may include a high number of network elements such as personal computers, printers, hubs, routers, switches, etc. Maintaining an inventory of various network elements and the interconnection of the network elements is a daunting task. Existing applications provide network discovery, but only certain types and manufacturers of network devices are supported. Thus, there is a need for a network element detection system that supports all types of network elements.